Over the Reboot
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Drak PackWizard of Oz, SI, with a guest appearence by a ReBoot character. Written by Robin Maurer.


The Drak Pack in: "Over the Reboot"  
starring Jo Ann Montgomery

* * *

By: [Robin Maurer][1]

* * *

Jo Ann Montgomery sat at her computer in her home typing out notes on her latest ideas for her Drak Pack site. It was a nice afternoon and the sun was shining through the window.

Jo Ann suddenly became aware of a growing darkness outside and looked out the window. _Oh darn!_ she thought to herself, _It's clouding up!_

She went to her TV set and turned it on to the weather channel. Rain and thunderstorms were being forcast for the Glasgow, Kentucky area. _Great!_ she thought, _I was hoping to get more typing in._

Jo Ann switched her TV off and pulled the plug in case of a lightning strike. She went back to her computer, saved her notes, shut the system down, and turned the computer off.

It was suddenly very dark outside. She bent down and unplugged her computer and became aware of a noise that sounded like a freight train. She slowly rose and looked out the window. She could see the source of the noise in the distance. A large funnel cloud.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, outloud. She stood frozen a second and turned to go find shelter. In her panic, she tripped on her desk chair and fell. Her head caught the edge of her desk as she came down.

She found herself flat on the floor. She lifted herself up, dazed, and turned to the window. The tornado had come much closer and was right outside her window. She stared, wide-eyed at the horrifying sight. It was too late to run.

She covered her face as the window broke open. Small objects in the room started flying around, some of them being sucked into the swirling winds outside.

The tornado came closer and Jo Ann felt the powerful suction herself. She saw her computer system being lifted, piece by piece, out the window.

She then felt herself being pulled and turned on her front, clawing at the carpet. The force of the tornado was too strong and she was pulled out the window. She clung to the windowsill by her fingertips and screamed only to be drowned out by the sound of the winds. Her fingers gave out and she was sucked into the tornado. She was spun around a couple times and passed out.

*****

Jo Ann's eyes blinked open and she found herself laying on her back in the middle of a park. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice ask, "Are you alright?"

Jo Ann turned her head and was looking into the face of a young woman with brown hair and green eyes. The woman was wearing a blue denim dress and black high top sneakers with red socks.

"I'm fine," Jo Ann said, sitting up. She put her hand to the side of her head and was surprised by a sharp pain. "Ow!" she said.

"You've got quite a goose egg there," the young woman said, "You weren't mugged, were you?"

"No," Jo Ann said, "I hit my head on my desk just before I got sucked out of my widow by a tornado."

"A tornado?"

"Yeah, it was the scariest thing I've ever seen, too!" Jo Ann said. She looked around, confused at unfamiliar surroundings. "This doesn't look like Kentucky."

"It's not," the young woman said, "It's New York."

"New York?" Jo Ann exclaimed, "I've heard tornadoes could carry things long distances, but this is rediculous!"

"You sound like a guy I know!" the young woman said.

"Really?" Jo Ann asked.

"Yeah," the young woman said, "His name's Howler."

"Hah?" Jo Ann asked, stunned.

"I know it's kind of an odd name," the young woman said, "It's because he's a werewolf."

Jo Ann stared at the young woman. Something about the way she was dressed reminded her of an e-mail she had recieved. "Your name isn't Kittie, is it?" she asked, apprehensively.

"How did you know?" the young woman asked, surprised.

Jo Ann gasped. "This can't be happening!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "I can't be in the Drak Pack universe! It's fictional!"

"What are you talking about?" Kittie asked.

Jo Ann composed herself, somewhat, and said, "My name is Jo Ann Montgomery. I..."

"Jo Ann?" Kittie asked, excitedly.

"So _you're_ Jo Ann Mongomery!" an angry voice came from behind Jo Ann's back.

Jo Ann scrambled to her feet and turned around. She found herself looking at a familiar blue-faced person in a labcoat, cape, and a floppy hat. "Oh my gosh! You're..."

"Dr. Dred!" the blue faced person sneered, "I thought your website was bad enough! Now this!"

"Leave her alone, dad!" Kittie said, "She's had enough of a traumatic experience getting here!"

"I don't care what she's been through!" Dr. Dred snapped at Kittie, "You saw what she did!"

"I haven't done anything!" Jo Ann insisted, "I just regained consciousness!"

"Oh really?" Dr. Dred asked, "Come here and see for yourself!"

Dr. Dred turned and walked over a small incline. Jo Ann and Kittie followed.

*****

The other four O.G.R.E. members were on the other side, looking at something. Dr. Dred told them to move out of the way. They parted to reveal Jo Ann's desk and computer system sitting in the middle of the park. There were some pieces of metal, wires, and electronic components sticking out from underneath one end of the desk.

"My computer! My desk!" Jo Ann exclaimed. She looked at the remains under the desk and moaned, "Oh no! That's not a piece of my equipment, is it?"

"No!" Dr. Dred snapped, "It _was_ a piece of _my_ equipment! I didn't even get a chance to tell Drak that I had it yet!"

"I'm sorry!" Jo Ann said, trying not to laugh.

"No, you're not!" Dr. Dred sneered, "And for that, you're not getting your computer back!"

"What?" Jo Ann exclaimed.

"That's right!" Dr. Dred said, "It's mine now!"

Jo Ann stood watching, helpless, as Vampira, Fly, and Toad took pieces of her computer system off the desk and carried them to a van parked nearby. When all of the pieces were gone, Mummy Man lifted the desk and carried it to the van as well.

"Please, no!" Jo Ann begged.

"You've caused me enough trouble!" Dr. Dred snapped, "It's time you paid for it!"

Dr. Dred turned and walked over to the van with the rest of O.G.R.E. As he was making sure that the equipment was being loaded properly, Kittie said, "Go get the Drak Pack! They'll help you!"

"Where are they?" Jo Ann asked.

"They live in the mansion on the hill outside of town," Kittie said.

"I know that," Jo Ann said, "How do I get there?"

"Take a taxi," Kittie said.

"I don't think my purse came here with me," Jo Ann said.

"Darn!" Kittie said, "I don't have anything on me, either!"

Dr. Dred was closing the van. Kittie looked around, desperately, to find some other way to get Jo Ann to the Drak Pack. Luckily, she noticed someone.

"Hey, Jo Ann," Kittie said, pointing, "Do you see the guy coming out of the coffee shop over there?"

Jo Ann looked. "Yeah." she said.

"He can help you get there," Kittie said and ran to the van.

"Wait!" Jo Ann called, "What do I say?"

It was too late. Kittie was in the van and the van drove off.

Jo Ann watched the van and looked back at the man standing in front of the coffee shop. She sighed. _I guess if I can trust anybody here, I can trust Kittie._ she thought as she walked over to him.

*****

Jo Ann walked across the street to the coffee shop. The man was leaning on a bronze colored car, sipping from a cup of coffee. He was a handsome, Asian man, wearing a dark blue suit and a black trenchcoat.

"Excuse me," Jo Ann said, "I've got a problem. I was told you could help me."

The man looked over at Jo Ann and asked, "What do you need?"

"My computer was stolen," Jo Ann said.

"Yes," the man said, "The police station is a couple of blocks that way. You'll have to make a report."

"It was stolen by Dr. Dred," Jo Ann elaborated.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, "Then you want the Drak Pack! They live in the mansion outside of town."

"I know," Jo Ann said, "I'm kind of new here, I'm broke, and I don't have any way to get there."

"Well," the man said, "I guess I could give you a ride. It'll give me a chance to see my girlfriend before I go back on duty."

"Girlfriend?" Jo Ann asked.

"Yes," the man said, "I'm dating Drak's sister, Draka."

"You must be Kim Sato!" Jo Ann exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked.

"I'm Jo Ann Montgomery. I..."

"Jo Ann?" Kim asked, "My gosh! How did you get here?"

"A tornado brought me and my computer," Jo Ann explained, "Does everybody here know me?"

"Just your name," Kim said, "We weren't sure what you looked like. Hop on in the car. The Drak Pack'll be glad to help you!"

"Thanks!" Jo Ann said, walking around the car.

*****

Kim drove his car through the city streets and the suburbs to the very outskirts of town. He drove past an increasingly desolate area, through a run-down gate, and up a hill to a dark mansion with a jazzy red and purple car parked out front.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo Ann exclaimed, "It's just like the cartoon!"

"Of course," Kim said.

*****

Kim and Jo Ann went up the steps to the front door. Kim used the bat-shaped door knocker and waited.

A pale young woman with long, dark hair and wearing a black spandex bodysuit answered the door. "Kim!" she exclaimed. She stepped out, hugged Kim, and kissed him on the lips. "I thought you were working."

"I am," Kim said, "I can't stay."

"Aw!" the young woman said, pouting a little.

"You'll never guess who's here for the Drak Pack's help," Kim said. He stepped aside and motioned to Jo Ann. "Draka, this is Jo Ann Montgomery."

"Jo Ann?" Draka asked.

"Did somebody say Jo Ann Montgomery?" Another young woman asked, coming up behind Draka. She had short, blonde hair and was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Yes, Joni," Draka said, "Apparently, _this_ is Jo Ann!"

"Draka? Joni?" Jo Ann asked, "My gosh! You're exactly as I imagined!"

"We should be," Joni said, "We're your creations."

"Well, Jo Ann," Kim said, "I'll leave you in the Drak Pack's hands. It's been nice meeting you."

"Likewise!" Jo Ann said.

Kim went down the steps to his car. He waved to Draka. Draka blew him a kiss and waved back.

"Is the Drak Pack available to help me?" Jo Ann asked.

"For you?" Draka asked, "Of course!"

"If you can help them with some problems of theirs, first," Joni added.

"Problems?" Jo Ann asked, "What kind of problems?"

"Come on in and see for yourself," Draka said.

*****

Jo Ann entered Drak Pack headquarters. Draka and Joni showed her to a sitting room. Jo Ann recognized it as the video conferencing room from the cartoon. Drak, in human form, was pacing inside.

"Drak," Draka said, "We have a guest."

Drak stopped pacing. He turned towards the door and looked at Jo Ann.

Jo Ann gasped. Her knees felt a little weak and she had to struggle to stay standing. "Hi?" she squeaked.

"Hello," Drak said and resumed his pacing.

"Drak," Joni said, "This is Jo Ann Montgomery."

"Jo Ann Montgomery?" Drak asked, stopping again, "Why didn't you say so?"

"We were going to," Draka said, "She needs the Drak Pack's help."

"Does it have something to do with the fact that she's somehow in the Drak Pack universe?" Drak asked.

"Yes," Jo Ann said, still a little flustered. "I was working on my site when a tornado struck Glasgow, Kentucky. I was trying to get to safety, but I tripped and hit my head. By the time I was able to get up, the tornado was too close and it sucked me out the window. I passed out and woke up in central park. Dr. Dred was there and my computer desk had smashed his latest device. He took my computer and desk and I found Kim Sato who brought me to see if you could help me."

Drak sighed, heavily, and sank into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Jo Ann asked.

"If I were smart enough to put an end to Dr. Dred's evil plots once and for all, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Drak said.

"What are you talking about?" Jo Ann asked, "You _are_ smart! You've been able to thwart every single plot that Dr. Dred has ever thrown at you! Besides, Dr. Dred feels the exact same way about you!"

Drak smiled. "You're right!" he said, standing up, "And we'll defeat him again _and_ get your computer back!"

"Thank you!" Jo Ann exclaimed.

"By the way," Drak said, "You wouldn't happen to know how Howler's been able to show me up so much lately, would you?"

"Actually, I do," Jo Ann confessed, "But it's a plot twist that you're not supposed to know about yet."

"Well, okay," Drak said, "If it's anything like the plot twists so far, it should be a doozy!"

"It is!" Jo Ann exclaimed, smiling.

"Where's Frankie and Howler?" Drak asked Draka.

"Frankie's in the living room," Draka said, "I haven't see Howler yet today, though."

"Me either," Joni said.

Drak sighed. "Okay," he said, "Jo Ann and I will go get Frankie. You two see if you can find Howler."

Draka and Joni left, in different directions, to go find Howler. Drak led Jo Ann to the living room.

*****

Frankie was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Frankie," Drak said as he and Jo Ann entered the room, "We've got a job to do. Someone's here who needs our help."

Frankie stared straight ahead and sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Jo Ann asked.

"I don't know, exactly," Drak said, "He's been like this a few days."

Jo Ann walked around the couch and faced Frankie. Frankie looked at her and said "Hi." unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter?" Jo Ann asked.

"I'm lonely," Frankie said, "Everybody here has a love interest but me."

"And Howler," Drak added.

"Uh...right," Frankie said, "He could, though. We don't know exactly what he does when he goes out on his own."

Drak looked at Jo Ann, puzzled. Jo Ann pretended not to notice.

"You actually _do_ have a love interest, Frankie," Jo Ann said.

"What are you talkin' about?" Frankie asked.

"I'm Jo Ann Montgomery," Jo Ann said, "I created a girlfriend for you already. She just hasn't been introduced into this set of fanfics, yet."

"You're Jo Ann Montgomery?" Frankie asked, excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Jo Ann said.

"And you created me a girlfriend?"

"Yup!"

"Is she pretty?" Frankie asked, enthusiastically, "What's her name? Whan do I meet her?"

"Slow down!" Jo Ann exclaimed, "You'll find out everything later on. I don't want to ruin the discovery for you."

"Aw!"

"Hey!" Jo Ann said, "At least you know there's someone out there for you."

"I guess you're right," Frankie sighed, "Wait a minute! What are you doin' in the Drak Pack universe?"

Jo Ann told Frankie what happened to her.

"Dr. Dred can't do that!" Frankie exclaimed, standing up, "That makes me mad!"

"Save it for later, big guy!" Drak said, "Let's go find Howler and get going."

Drak, Frankie, and Jo Ann left the living room.

*****

Drak, Frankie, and Jo Ann got to the foyer and met Draka coming out of another room.

"Did you find him?" Drak asked.

"Nope," Draka said.

"I found him!" Joni called from upstairs. They all looked up the staircase and saw her.

"Where is he?" Drak asked.

"He's under his bed," Joni said, "He says he's not coming out."

"What?" Drak snapped.

"He's still spooked over that stupid horror movie we rented last night!" Joni elaborated.

"For Pete's sake!" Drak exclaimed, stomping up the stairs. Everybody else followed.

*****

Drak and the rest walked down a hallway to Howler's room. Drak went in, got down on the floor, and looked underneath the queen-sized, four-poster bed as everybody else entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Drak snapped.

"Hiding!" Howler's voice came from under the bed.

"From what?" Drak snapped.

"The slime monster!" Howler exclaimed.

"It...was...a...movie!" Drak yelled.

"It looked real enough!" Howler exclaimed.

"The special effects were awfully good," Frankie commented.

"Frankie!" Drak snapped, "Don't encourage him!"

"Don't slime monsters like to hide under beds?" Jo Ann asked.

Howler shot out from underneath the bed and plastered himself to the wall, staring wide-eyed at the bed. He was panting, hard, and trembling.

"That was mean," Frankie said.

"Got him out from under the bed, didn't it?" Jo Ann asked.

"Howler," Drak said, getting up, "What's gotten into you?"

"That monster really scared me, Drak!" Howler exclaimed.

"There's no such tihing as monsters, Howlie," Frankie said.

"What are we then?" Howler yelled.

"Oh yeah," Frankie said, "I never saw a slime monster, though."

"Would you think there were such things as _us_ if you never saw us?" Howler asked.

"I guess not," Frankie said.

"Frankie!" Drak snapped, "You're still encouraging him!"

"Look, Howler," Jo Ann said, "I'm sorry I made you think there was a slime monster under your bed, but I really need the Drak Pack's help."

"You're not a slime monster in disguise, are you?" Howler asked.

"No!" Jo Ann exclaimed, "I'm Jo Ann Montgomery!"

"Jo Ann Montgomery?" Howler asked.

"Yes," Jo Ann said, "And there's no such things as slime monsters!"

"How can you be so sure?" Howler asked.

"This is my site," Jo Ann said, "What I say goes. And I say, there are _no_ slime monsters!"

"That's a relief!" Howler sighed, "What are you doing _in_ the site?"

Jo Ann told Howler what happened.

"You're sure there's no slime monsters?" Howler asked, "'Cause that's pretty slimy!"

"Tell me about it!" Jo Ann said.

"Well, gang," Drak said, "We've got to help Jo Ann! It's Drak Wack time!"

Howler stood up. The trio faced each other, high-fived, and said, "Drak Pack, Wacko!" In an instant, they were in monster form.

Jo Ann marveled at the transformation thet took place right in front of her.

"Well, Jo Ann," Drak said, "Let's go get your computer back!"

"One thing before we go," Jo Ann said, "Could I meet Big D and Elizabeth?"

"Sure!" Drak said, "They'd love to meet you!"

"Cool!" Jo Ann exclaimed.

They all left Howler's room.

*****

Drak, Draka, Joni, Frankie, Howler, and Jo Ann all went downstairs. Jo Ann followed the others into an elegantly furnished, windowless parlor room. There were two portraits hung on the wall. One was of Big D. The other was of a beautiful, pale skinned woman with long, dark, wavy hair and wearing a red satin dress. Drak moved the woman's portrait aside to reveal a button. Drak pushed the button and a bookcase moved aside to reveal a dark corridor.

Jo Ann followed Drak and the rest as they entered the corridor and walked down a stairwell. Torches on the walls sprang to life as Drak passed by them, making it light enough to see.

_This is too cool!_ Jo Ann thought to herself.

*****

They got to the end of the tunnel and found a stone door with the figure of a bat carved into it. Drak pulled down on the torch next to the door and the door slid open to reveal a dark room. Drak entered the room and torches inside lit up to reveal a massive, underground crypt. Jo Ann and the rest then entered the crypt.

In the center, were two stone coffins set on pedestals. Drak knocked on the top of one of them. "Big D." he said.

"Do you know vhat time it is?" Big D's voice rang out, annoyed, from inside the coffin.

"Yes, Big D," Drak said, "I'm sorry to wake you, but there's someone out here who wants to meet you and Aunt Beth."

"Who?" Big D snapped.

"Yes, who?" a woman's voice asked, sleepily, from inside the second coffin.

"Jo Ann Montgomery," Drak said.

Both coffins sprang open, simultaneously. Big D sat up inside one of them. The woman from the portrait sat up in the other one. "Jo Ann Montgomery?" they asked, together. They changed into bats, flew out, and changed back to their human forms to stand outside.

Jo Ann stepped from the crowd. She stood a good distance away from them.

"Come here, child," Aunt Beth said, sweetly.

"It's okay," Draka said to Jo Ann, "They don't bite."

"Anymore!" Howler added.

Jo Ann stepped closer.

"So you're Jo Ann Montgomery," Big D said.

"Yes," Jo Ann said.

"You'we been doing vondervul vork helping to keep our boy's fight against ewil aliwe," Big D said.

"I've been enjoying doing it," Jo Ann said, "But now they have to help me!"

"Oh?" Big D asked.

"Yes," Jo Ann said, "You see..."

Jo Ann told Big D and Aunt Beth what happened to her.

"Vhy that no-good, rotten..." Big D muttered.

"Rest assured," Aunt Beth cut in, "Our boys vill help you get your computer back!"

"I know," Jo Ann said, smiling.

"Speaking of rest, ve really must get back to ours," Big D said. He changed back into a bat, flew back into his coffin, and changed back to human form. "Good luck, Jo Ann!"

Big D started to close the lid on his coffin. Aunt Beth changed into a bat, flew into her own coffin, retransformed, and said, "Vlad, vatch your..."

It was too late. The lid came down on Big D's fingers. "Owwww!" he moaned.

"Hand!" Aunt Beth said, pained. She sighed, shook her head, and carefully closed her own coffin.

Drak and the rest left the crypt.

"That looked a lot more painful in real life!" Jo Ann commented on the way out.

*****

The small group got back out to the foyer. Jo Ann said goodbye to Draka and Joni and left with Drak, Frankie, and Howler.

"Ready, Jo Ann?" Drak asked as they headed down the front steps towards the Drakster.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo Ann exclaimed, "I get to ride in the Drakster?"

"Of course!" Drak said.

"How else are we going to get to O.G.R.E. island?" Howler asked.

"You ride up front with me, Jo Ann," Drak said, "But remember, you already gave me a girlfriend!"

"Curse my imagination!" Jo Ann exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

They all got in the Drakster and fastened their seat belts. Drak started the car and turned the dashboard dial to "air". The wings folded down from the sides and a jet roared underneath, lifting the car off the ground.

"Hang on!" Drak exclaimed.

Jo Ann held her breath and the Drakster blasted forward.

*****

Drak flew the Drakster out over the suburbs and the city.

"This isn't so bad once you get in the air," Jo Ann commented, looking out the window at the tiny houses, cars and people far below them, "What a view, too!"

Soon they were out over the water. A ways out, Jo Ann saw what looked like an island with a dormant volcano on it. "O.G.R.E. island!" she exclaimed.

"Yup!" Drak said, "We're going down!"

Drak stopped the Drakster in mid air over O.G.R.E. island. The jet underneath roared as the car slowly descended onto the island. They landed and Drak shut off the Drakster and opened the top.

"Here we are!" Drak said.

They got out and walked over to the "volcano". There was a large metal door on the front. It was open enough for them to walk under. The Dredgible was parked just inside.

"Oh wow!" Jo Ann exclaimed, looking at the massive zeppelin.

"We'd better be careful," Drak said, "They may be expecting us."

Jo Ann turned to the Drak Pack. "Now what, guys?" she asked.

Howler's ears pricked up like he was listening to something noone else could hear. "Uh...let's split up." he said.

"Good idea," Drak said, "You go..."

"This way!" Howler interrupted, heading off.

Drak looked at Jo Ann, puzzled again.

"I'll go with Howler," Jo Ann said, heading after Howler.

"I wish I knew what was going on!" Drak said.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Frankie said.

"What?" Drak asked, "You know?"

"I'll go this way!" Frankie said and hurried off.

Drak stared after Frankie, stunned. "Whatever it is, it had better be good!" he said, heading off in a third direction.

*****

Somthing about how Howler was acting made Jo Ann curious.

"Hey!" Jo Ann called to Howler, "Wait up!"

Howler turned. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you," Jo Ann said.

"I thought you'd go with Drak," Howler said.

"Well, I was but..."

"You want to know what's going on, don't you?" Howler asked.

"I know what's going on," Jo Ann said, "It's my site, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Howler exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see what Kittie does, that's all," Jo Ann said.

"Okay, follow me," Howler said heading off again, "She must have some information for me."

"How do you know?" Jo Ann asked, following him.

"She called me."

"How?"

"Dog whistle."

"Dog whistle?" Jo Ann asked, "Can't Drak hear it too?"

"Only in bat or dog form," Howler explained.

"Really?" Jo Ann asked, "Interesting! How did she know he wasn't in one of those forms?"

"Video surveilance,"

"We're being survied?" Jo Ann asked, stopping. "Should we be talking like this?"

"We're fine," Howler said, looking at Jo Ann, "She shuts things off so her dad can't see or hear things."

"That's a relief!" Jo Ann exclaimed as they started up again, "Where is she, anyway?"

"She should be right around the next corner," Howler said.

They turned the corner. Kittie was standing there. "Hi!" she said.

"Like I told you!" Howler said.

"Where's my computer?" Jo Ann asked.

"Come in here first," Kittie said, entering a room. Howler and Jo Ann followed.

Jo Ann looked around the room. It was a plain room with nothing in it.

Kittie pushed a button next to the doorway and a door slid closed from the wall. She then produced a small device an pushed a button on it. "Now we can talk." she said.

"What's that?" Jo Ann asked, pointing to the device.

"It starts or stops the video surveilance," Kittie explained, "I can't let it be off for too long or dad may get suspicious. This is a soundproofed room with no surveilance cameras in it that I use to talk to Howler sometimes."

"Oh," Jo Ann said. "Where's my computer?"

"Dad has it in his lab," Kittie said.

"What's he doing with it?" Jo Ann asked, apprehensively.

"He's doing some typing," KIttie said.

"Typing?" Jo Ann asked.

"He's rewriting the end of the 17th century fic so that the Drak Pack gets killed off in the end," Kittie said.

"What?" Jo Ann asked.

"Can he do that?" Howler asked.

"He can write it," Kittie said, "But it won't become reality unless he gets it HTMLed onto the Drak Pack site. That's where you come in, Jo Ann."

"Me?" Jo Ann asked, "Why?"

"As long as you're here, dad's going to use it to his advantage," Kittie said, "I told him I don't know how to put it up on the site."

"Do you?" Jo Ann asked.

"Of course I do!" Kittie said, "Dad doesn't have to know that."

"Wait a minute!" Jo Ann said, "He's read the stories?"

"Yes," Kittie said.

"Then he knows about you and Howler?" Jo Ann asked.

"No," Kittie said, "Whenever your site gets called up, it seems to delete certain things depending on who's looking at it."

"That's wierd," Jo Ann said, "I didn't program it that way."

"I didn't think you did," Kittie said, "It must be somthing to do with being in this universe."

"Interesting," Jo Ann said, "Now what?"

"Now," Kittie said, using her device to turn off the video surveilance again and opening the door, "You go get caught."

"What?" Jo Ann asked.

"It's the way things work around here," Howler said.

"Oh," Jo Ann said.

They left the room.

"Good luck, Jo Ann," Kittie said, walking away.

"Thanks," Jo Ann said.

Howler watched Kittie as she left and sighed.

"Aw!" Jo Ann said.

"What?" Howler asked.

"Nothing," Jo Ann said. "Where do we go?"

"This way," Howler said, walking away. Jo Ann followed. "She'll turn the surveilance back on and let us be seen to be caught."

They walked down a hallway for a while and Jo Ann asked, "When exactly are we supposed to get caught?"

"Soon," Howler said. Just then, Fly swooped out of nowhere, grabbed Howler, and flew away with him.

Before Jo Ann could react, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Vampira standing behind her.

"Give Drak a girlfriend, vill you?" Vampira snarled. She gave Jo Ann a shove and snapped, "Move it, girlie!"

Jo Ann complied.

*****

Vampira guided Jo Ann through the corridor to a large room. Sitting at on end of the room was Jo Ann's desk with her computer set up and turned on on top.

In the front was a wheeled, swivel desk chair. Dr. Dred stood at one side of the desk with Toad at his side. Kittie stood on the other side of the desk. The Drak Pack were sitting, tied up in Mummy Man's bandages, off to one side of the room. They were being guarded by Mummy Man and Fly.

"Here she is, Doctor!" Vampira said as she herded Jo Ann into the room.

"Jo Ann!" Dr. Dred said, "I'm glad you dropped by!"

"Since when are you glad to see me?" Jo Ann asked. 

"Since I need your help," Dr. Dred said. He motioned to the swivel chair and said, "Please, sit down."

Jo Ann walked over and sat down in the chair.

"And why do you think she's going to help you?" Drak asked.

"Because I have her computer!" Dr. Dred said, confidently, "I seriously doubt she wants to have to buy another one! Do you, Jo Ann?"

"Not really," Jo Ann admitted.

"I thought so!" Dr. Dred sneered.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Jo Ann asked.

"I've written an alternate ending to the 17th century story you have on your site," Dr. Dred explained, "I need you to do whatever it takes to put it up instead of the original! Take a look! I'm really proud of it!"

Jo Ann moved the chair over to the desk and looked at what Dr. Dred had written. She was horrified at what she read. "This is _**SICK**_!" she exclaimed.

"It's the sort of thing they did in the 17th century!" Dr. Dred chuckled, "It's also what I was hoping would happen to them! Now...go to work!"

Jo Ann looked at the disgusting piece of fanfiction and winced. She turned and looked at the Drak Pack. They looked back, pleadingly. She turned back and looked at Kittie. Kittie smirked and said, "Just do whatever I'd do for him!"

Jo Ann looked back at the computer screen. She scrolled the page to the top and highlighted the entire piece of work. She pushed a button and the writing disappeared. "I'm done." she said.

Dr. Dred was watching what Jo Ann was doing on the screen with a gleeful look on his face. When the writing disappeared, he looked at the Drak Pack. "How long does it take to go up, anyway?" he asked.

"A few seconds," Jo Ann said.

"Why is the Drak Pack still here?" Dr. Dred asked.

"Because it didn't go to the site," Jo Ann said, "I deleted it!"

Jo Ann glanced at Kittie. Kittie pretended to be surprised and winked at Jo Ann.

"You think you're so smart!" Dr. Dred sneered.

"Uh huh!" Jo Ann said.

"Mummy Man!" Dr. Dred ordered, "Get her!"

Mummy Man fashioned the end of a bandage into a lasso. He tossed the loop at Jo Ann. The loop went around Jo Ann and the back of the chair. He pulled on the bandage and the chair rolled backwards towards him with Jo Ann in it.

Dr. Dred typed something into the computer, pressed "enter", and the Drak Pack Headquarters site appeared on the screen. He turned to Jo Ann. "Say goodbye to your site!" he sneered, "I'm going to delete it!"

Jo Ann and the Drak Pack gasped as Dr. Dred started to put his finger on the button.

Kittie stepped forward and grabbed Dr. Dred's hand. "Are you nuts?" she exclaimed.

"Catherine!" Dr. Dred snapped, "What are you doing?"

"You can't delete the site!" Kittie said, "We _are_ the site!"

"She's right!" Jo Ann said, "It'd be like committing suicide!"

"Blast it!" Dr. Dred exclaimed, pulling his hand away. He turned and looked at Jo Ann, angrily. He turned some more and saw the "in case of fire" axe case on the wall. He went over, broke the case, and took the axe out. He looked at Jo Ann, smiled, and said, "I can still destroy the computer!"

"No!" Jo Ann moaned as Dr. Dred walked back over to the computer with the axe.

Dr. Dred raised the axe. Kittie moved out of the way, not wanting to even try to stop the deadly weapon. Frankie and Howler struggled to get free and help. Drak turned into a mist and came free of his bonds, but it was too late to prevent Dr. Dred from swinging the axe.

As Dr. Dred brought the axe down, a powerful, blue arm came out of the screen and grabbed the axe. The axe was wrenched from Dr. Dred's hands and tossed away. Dr. Dred and the rest stared, stunned, as the arm retracted into the screen.

"It's haunted!" the four O.G.R.E. members yelled and ran from the room. Dr. Dred didn't know what to think and ran after them. Kittie ran out too, giggling as she passed Jo Ann.

A blue face appeared on the computer screen. "Hi, Jo Ann!" it said.

"Hey!" Frankie said, "It's Bob from 'ReBoot'!"

"Bob?" Jo Ann asked, lifting the loose bandage loop over her head and standing up, "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"What are you doing in a Drak Pack fic?" Howler asked.

"Anywhere there's a computer that needs help!" Bob said, "Particularly Jo Ann's! Besides, ReBoot _is_ a part of this site!"

Drak helped Frankie and Howler get untied. Jo Ann walked up to her computer. "Wait a minute," she said, silently, to Bob, "Have you been deleting things from the site depending on who's looking at it?"

"You guessed it!" Bob said, smiling, "You don't want them to find out anything they're not supposed to know yet, do you?"

Jo Ann smiled and giggled.

The Drak Pack, free of their bonds, gathered around Jo Ann.

"Now that you have your computer back, you can get it back home!" Frankie said.

"Home?" Jo Ann asked, turning to face the Drak Pack, "Oh my gosh! I forgot about that! How do I get out of here?"

"Don't worry!" Bob said, "I know how."

"You do?" Jo Ann asked, looking back at Bob.

"Yup!" Bob said, "Say goodbye to the Drak Pack and I'll get you there."

Jo Ann smiled. She turned to the Drak Pack. She went up and hugged Howler. "Tell Kittie thanks!" she whispered in his ear.

"I will," Howler said.

"What?" Drak asked.

"Nothing," Howler said.

Drak sighed and threw up his hands.

Jo Ann hugged Frankie. Frankie gave her a big bear hug, lifted her off the ground, and put her back down.

"Frankie," Jo Ann squeaked as Frankie let her go, "When you meet your girlfriend, try not to squish her, okay?"

"Okay," Frankie said, blushing, "Sorry!"

Jo Ann looked at Drak and smiled. Drak smiled back and held out his arms. Jo Ann gave him a really big hug. Drak hugged her back.

"It's been great meeting you, Jo Ann," Drak said as they parted.

"Likewise!" Jo Ann said, "Thanks for helping me get my computer back."

"Don't mention it!" Drak said, "Just keep those fics coming!"

"I will!" Jo Ann said, "Goodbye guys!"

Drak, Frankie, and Howler all said, "Goodbye, Jo Ann!"

Jo Ann turned back to Bob on the computer screen. "What now?" she asked.

"All you have to do is press the 'Esc' key!" Bob said.

"Escape!" Jo Ann exclaimed, "I should have guessed!"

Jo Ann pressed the "Esc" key and everything went black.

*****

Jo Ann opened her eyes and found herself laying on her front in front of her desk in her home. She lifted herself up and looked around.

The sun was shining again and was nearly setting. Everything outside the window was damp from rain, but still in its place. The window itself was unbroken and everything in the room was in order, including her desk and computer system.

_It was all a dream!_ Jo Ann thought to herself as she sank into her desk chair. She put her hand to the side of her head and winced at a sharp pain. _Except for the lump on my head!_

Jo Ann got up and went to the kitchen to make an ice pack.

The End

* * *

[Back to the Drak Pack Fanfic Library][2]

   [1]: mailto:kittie17340@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Capsule/4679/Fanfics.html



End file.
